


Did you miss me?

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Memories of Draco Malfoy [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: ‘You look great,’ he whispered.‘I know.’‘Did you miss me?’ he started unbuttoning my shirt.I wish I didn’t. ‘No.’‘Not even a little bit?’‘No.’‘I missed you. Missed this. Tell me you want me. I want you to say it.’ He mumbled into my neck.‘No.’





	Did you miss me?

We went to the bedroom. He embraced me from behind when I walked to the bed. I stiffened.

His nose was in my hair and lips behind my ear. ‘How have you been?’

‘Great,’ I said. It wasn’t a complete lie.

‘You look great,’ he whispered.

‘I know.’

‘Did you miss me?’ he started unbuttoning my shirt.

I wish I didn’t. ‘No.’

‘Not even a little bit?’ His hand was on my skin. Big and warm on my chest.

‘No. And if you think I did, you must have confused me with someone else, Potter.’ I was trying to keep my voice even.

‘I missed _you_. Missed this.’ His other hand went down my pants.

I did not whimper.

He kissed behind my ear. I could feel him, hard against my back. ‘Tell me you want me.’

‘Potter. I wouldn’t let you touch me if I didn’t.’ I pushed into his hand.

‘I want you to say it.’ He mumbled into my neck.

‘Why?’ I was perplexed.

‘You never said it before. I want to hear it.’ He licked my skin.

‘No.’ I couldn’t.

‘Why?’ he asked and sounded disappointed.

I didn’t know. ‘Because. Are we going to talk or have sex now?’

He ignored me and went on. ‘Then say you don’t hate me.’

I turned my head to look at him. He paused his hands on me. ‘What are you on about Potter?’

‘Do you still hate me? Just answer.’

He was ruining everything.

Because I did. I hated him. Not as much as I did years ago, but I still did. I didn’t want to but something inside me just wouldn’t let go of it. It was underlying every other feeling.

‘No. I don’t.’ I lied. I didn’t want him to leave.

He narrowed his eyes and scanned my face. I knew he saw it. The uncertainty in the statement. He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

When he looked at me again I turned my whole body towards him and kissed him. He was reluctant at first but opened his lips and kissed me back. But it was different. Something was breaking and falling.

I kissed the scar on his cheek and murmured. ‘I want you. How could I not?’ That was the truth.

He gripped my waist and we were kissing again. Hungry and desperate.

I didn’t know how or when, but suddenly I was naked under him, feeling his skin on mine.

‘Say it again.’ He breathed.

I didn’t resist this time. ‘I want you,’ I said. I grabbed at him everywhere I could.

I didn’t want to hate him.

But who was I without it?

Who was I?


End file.
